


First Date

by EK823



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EK823/pseuds/EK823
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is taking you out on your first date, and if things could go wrong they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Warnings: Fluff  
18+  
NSFW

 

Chris-(C), You-(Y), Mandy-(M)

Mandy, your co-worker and best friend is at your place, helping you get ready for your dinner date with Chris. Besides meeting yesterday, this is the first official date, and you are extremely nervous and excited. Mandy had offered to help you get ready, because she could tell how nervous you were. Chris had texted you earlier in the day to let you know that he'll be picking you up at 7pm. When you get home you jump in for a shower, while Mandy picks out an outfit for you. After you are dressed, Mandy puts your hair into a Dutch braid, and you just add a bit of make-up. Since its July and it's humid out, the less make-up the better, plus you never really wore a lot of make-up either.

At 6:30pm Mandy is still at your apartment and pours you a glass of wine to help calm your nerves. When you hear a knock at the door, Mandy hides in your room, so it doesn't seem too awkward for her to be there. When you open the door Chris is standing there smiling and holding a bouquet of mix flowers.

C. These are for you, wasn't sure which flower is your favourite, so I picked a mixed bunch. 

Y. They are beautiful, Thank You.

C. You’re welcome.

Y. Please come in.

You invite him in while you take the bouquet and find a vase to put them in. When you are walking out with the flowers in the vase, you begin to sneeze (3 times). Chris asks you if you are okay, and you notice that there are lilies in the bouquet. 

Y. Yes, I'm fine just allergic to lilies. Just need to take a allergy pill.

You sneeze 3 more times on your way to take the pills. Chris takes the lilies out and throws them into the garbage.

C. Great way to start the date.

Y. It's fine, we never did talk about what we don't like or allergies. So you took a chance on a beautiful bouquet. Just to let you know Gerber Daisies are my favourite flower.

C. I'll remember that for next time.

After you take your pills, you head out . You know Mandy will lock up after she leaves. When you arrive at the restaurant, you both notice how busy it is, but Chris said that he made a reservation. While walking in, he has his hand on your lower back that gives you chills, but you can feel his hand shaking. That makes you feel a bit better, that it's not just you that is nervous about tonight. When you reach the hostess desk, and Chris gives his name, she apologizes that your table is not ready yet, and it'll be another 10-15 minutes. Both of you move over to the side to get out of the way of everyone. Chris leans against this side table against the wall and you notice that he has this look of being worried. You move between his legs, so you are looking into his eyes.

Y. What's wrong?

C. This is our first date, and everything is going wrong. It's making it very hard to impress you.

Y. What do you mean, I'm having fun. As long as we are together, I'm fine.

C. Yesterday when we met, everything was perfect, but now...wrong flowers, have to wait for our table.

Y. We never talked about what my favourite flower was...and so we have to wait, that means we get to spend more time together.

Then you smile at him and lean in and give him a kiss. You’re surprised that you did that, but happy at the same time. When you pull away, you notice Chris smile and lick his lips.

C. We can wait for awhile. 

Chris pulls you into him and he kisses you again. After that kiss, you both smile, and he grabs your hands.

C. I'm glad you made the first move, I wanted to kiss you yesterday. How tonight has started out, with my luck, it could of ended up in a disaster.

Y. I enjoy the unexpected, it'll make tonight more enjoyable and memorable.

Finally the table is ready and the hostess shows you to the table. The rest of the night flies by with no more problems. You both are having a great time laughing, joking around, and just getting to know each other more. When you arrive home, Chris walks you to your door, gives you another kiss goodnight, and this time your knees give out, but he has his arms around you. You make plans to see him again on Saturday.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

Finally, Saturday arrives, and Chris texted you in the morning that he'll be picking you up at 3pm and to be dressed comfortably for a fun day. At 3pm there is a knock on your door, and when you answer it, you are first greeted with a kiss, then Chris has a bouquet of mixed Gerber Daisies for you. You find another vase and make note that you'll need to buy more vases. When you get into the car you ask where he's taking you, but all he says is that it's a surprise. The drive is about 30 minutes and the closer you get you noticed a fair. You begin to get excited, because it's been awhile since you been to a fair, and can't remember why you stopped going to them. After he parked the car, you race him to the front gate, and you win, because he had to lock up and you had a head start (but you knew he let you win). The first place you both go to are the rides, then after a bit you both go over to the small petting zoo.

C. Having fun?

Y. Oh. My. God. Yes! 

C. Thought so.

Y. Can't remember the last time I was at a fair, or why I stopped going to them, but thank you....this is a blast.

C. Again...I'll remember that.

Y. The most simplest things I love, the movies, going for walks, picnics. Did I tell you what my dream dinner date is?

C. No, but please tell?

Y. A night time picnic, under the stars.

C. And what's there to eat?

Y. Okay, don't laugh...but it's subs, beer and chips and white cheddar popcorn.

C. I will remember that.

You both continue to walk around the petting zoo, until again you start to sneeze. Chris said that he made sure that there were no lilies around. Then you remember why you stopped going to fairs, you are allergic to hay. So you find the nearest first aid tent and hope they have allergy pills, and you’re in luck, because they do. So you take them, and head out of the tent. Chris grabs your hand and starts to head back to the car, until you stop walking.

C. What are you doing?

Y. We're not leaving yet. We haven't finished the rides and the games, and haven't eaten any fair food that will most likely make us sick.

C. Are you sure?

Y. Yes! So.....

The both of you continue to enjoy yourselves and eat so much junk, that you do feel sick after. During the drive home and a backseat full of stuff animals, you both agree to write each other out a list of what you are allergic to or what you don't like. This time at your door, the kiss is more passionate, and you agree to go on another date on Monday for dinner.

~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

You have written out your list and it's now Monday. Mandy is here again and finds the list funny, and that you are not allergic to many things, but Chris has managed to discover 2 of them. When Chris shows up, you introduce Mandy to him. Chris thanks Mandy for setting you up on that blind date, that never showed up, because he would've never met you. After you swap lists and are just about to leave Chris hands you a small box.

Y. What is it?

C. Just open it.

You do and find 2 allergy pills in it. 

C. With the luck I'm having, I thought that you should take them before we go.

Y. (You are smiling) Thank you.

So you take the pills and when you're heading out, you hear Mandy yell from you unit....

M. Take good care of her, Chris.

C. That's my plan.

Y. I know I'm safe with you.

C. Always, but thank you for the list.

You both laugh, and head out onto your date, allergy free. 

Copyright © 2016 EK823. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of EK823.


End file.
